


One Rune To Rule Them All

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Runes, Smut, Strength Kink, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Wall Sex, botton magnus, strength rune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Alec activate his strength rune.....Magnus has a strength kink.....1 + 1 = a hell of a good time ;)





	One Rune To Rule Them All

Alec has just come from the institute. Hot, sweaty and shirtless. All he wanted was a cold shower and a cuddle with his boyfriend. Going into the loft he called home and wondered to the empty living room. He whipped out his phone to call Magnus, to ask where he was, when his phone suddenly slipped out of his grasp, sending it to the floor. The phone landed in the smallest gap under the stack of cupboards. Inside said cupboards were books, papers and some of Magnus’ potion ingredients.   
Alec tried to put his hand in the crack to retrieve his phone, but his large archer hands were too big. He stood with a sigh. He took his stele out of his pants pocket and activated a strength rune that was burned into his chest. He watched it glow of a moment before bending down, getting a grip of the wood and lifted it up into the air without a sweat. He kept it in the air with one hand as the other got his phone.   
“Well, well, Alexander. I must say that this is truly a warm welcome.” A voice said.   
Alec looked and saw Magnus looking at him with lust filling his cat eyes. The warlock biting his lower lip, trying to contain himself.   
Alec smirks, feeling a bit confident, putting the cabinet down with ease before going to his boyfriend, gripping his waist with his shadowhunter strength, lifting him so that the warlock can wrap his legs around him.   
Magnus gasps, “Fuck, Alexander.” He stroked the taller man’s biceps, almost shivering at the feeling of the intense muscles.   
“You like my strength? My shadowhunter strength?” Alec smirks.   
“I’ve had a number of dirty thoughts about this very rune.” He confessed, tracing the strength rune on his partners chest.   
“Oh, really?”   
Magnus nods, innocently.   
Alec pecks him on the lips before his mouth settles on his neck, sucking eagerly at the pulse. Magnus shudders and grips onto the Shadowhunter’s shoulders. Blunt nails, that were painted to perfection, dug into the flesh.   
“Come on, Alexander. Please.” Magnus gasped and felt his lover smirk against me.   
Without warning, Alec placed the warlock back on the floor, only to kneel and pulling down Magnus’ pants.  
He took his entire member into his warm, wet mouth in one, fluid motion.   
Magnus moaned and arched his back from the sudden sensation of being engulfed.   
He began to suck on the cock enthusiastically from the head down to the shaft, all the while gripping onto Magnus’ thick waist so hard and rough that bruises were forming under the fingertips. Magnus struggled to keep himself in a standing position as he felt his legs begin to shake. His mind began to swim, as pleasure shot up like needles down my spine each time his tongue swirled around the head. Alec tightened his grip on his hips as he could feel Magnus getting closer and closer to climax.  
“Ahh… oh god… Alexander! You must stop… If you keep going I’m going to cum…!” He gasped out in between panting breaths, not wanting it to be over so soon.  
Alec chuckled and let go of the warlock’s cock from his lips with a slick popping sound. “What’s wrong with that? We have all night, baby. Did you really think you were only going to cum once tonight?” He said with a smirk.  
Magnus’ legs shook even harder sending jolts of magic to swim through him. His knees buckled, and he would’ve fallen to the floor if it wasn’t for Alec superhuman grip onto him.   
Alec lifted him off the floor one again and slammed his back into the wall. Sucking onto his pulse once again, breathing hot breaths in his ear.  
“Did you want to feel my cock shoved deep inside you before you came?” Alec teased.   
With a wave of Magnus’ hand, they were both naked. "Yes."   
The shadowhunter slammed his back against the wall again, crashing their lips together. But not in a kiss. No. More like into a lip-syncing battle.   
“What are you going to do to me, shadowhunter?” Magnus teased, “Huh? What is the big bad Mr. Lightwood going to do to a naughty little warlock?”   
“Gonna fuck the naughty warlock right up against this wall, until I’m all they can think of, until they can’t even walk.”  
They kissed rough and dirty and with passion and impatience.   
“Hurry up, Darling, please.” Magnus whimpered.   
Alec backed off for a moment and grabbing the small container of lube, slicking his fingers up. Magnus wiggled impatiently before crying out in relief when Alec pressed a finger into his waiting ass. Soon, one became two. Pumping in and out of Magnus, shallowly.   
“Yes—de-deeper…” Magnus moaned, “D-Deeper, Alec!”   
Alec used his other hand to pull the warlocks plumped cheeks apart, so he could fit in another slick finger more easily. This made Magnus to jerk up at the feeling, his toes curling in pleasure.  
Alec worked his fingers further in, scissoring him open. When his fingers were in to the hilt, he bent them again and Magnus whimpered, gripping onto Alec’s hair.   
Alec pushed in and out, turning and bending his fingers over and over.  
Alec pushed into him quickly.   
“FUCK!” Magnus screamed out when he did.   
Alec hooked his arms under the other man’s knees to lift him up off the wall for a better angle.  
He started with long, hard thrusts, letting Magnus feel every inch of him as he moved.   
“Fuck! Alec… Alec… Faster… Please, Alexander… Need it faster…” Magnus said between pants and moans. His hands were clutching desperately at the other man’s back and his hips were moving to meet every thrust. His nails leaving angry marks on the runed back but neither of them cared. His whole body flexing to pull the shadowhunter closer.  
The sight of it was enough to make Alec speed up, “Keep talking, baby… Tell me what you want…”  
A groan escaped the warlock’s lips, one hand letting go of Alec to wrap around his purple neglected cock, stroking it in time with Alec’s thrusts. “A-Alec… Faster… C'mon…Fuck! Just like that! Need you… Fuck!”  
Alec held tight to Magnus’ legs, hips slamming into his ass as he set a rougher pace. Glad that Magnus kept talking, “Fuck! Alexander…. Right there! Right fucking there!”   
Them both feeling the edge of their climax.  
“Come on, baby. Cum for me…” Alec managed to get out before biting his lip hard to distract himself long enough not to finish first.  
A few more well angled thrusts and Alec felt Magnus’ hole spasm and clench around him as he cried out and came all over himself.  
Alec followed, cumming inside his lover. Filling him with all of him.   
Both clinging to one another as they were brought down by their orgasmic high.   
“I love you.” Magnus whispers into Alec’s shoulder.   
Alec smiled, “I love you too.”   
They kissed again. It was filled with love and passion and lust still twinkled into the fragments of the kiss.   
“Round two, already?” Magnus chuckled.   
“I did say I was gonna make you come more then once.”   
“Then you best get going. Don’t wanna break a promise now, do you?”   
Alec, in reply, kisses him again while carrying him off to the bedroom. 

Moments later, Magnus is seated into Alec’s lap, hands spread of the haired covered chest and Alec running his hands down the caramel thighs.   
Magnus bouncing, hard, on his lover’s cock. Working him like a pro.   
“AH! AH! FUCK!” Magnus was loud in bed. It never bothers Alec. Why should it? Alec at first was shocked at the vocals but now he thinks of it as a game. The louder, the better. Alec would try and get Magnus so loud that they couldn’t hear the springs as the bed rocks.   
One time, Magnus was so vocal that he lost his voice the next day. It made Alec wear a smile of pride for three whole days.   
Alec was now guiding Magnus on his lap. Creating a hard rhythm.   
“Fuck, Magnus, Baby…. You are so beautiful.” He praised.   
Magnus’ hips buckled at the words.   
And suddenly the warlock found himself on his back. A six foot two shadowhunter towering over him.   
The shadowhunter’s hips never stopped moving. Going faster and faster.   
Alec’s mouth connecting to the other man’s lips, collarbones and nipples. Sucking and pulling at the skin causing red blotches onto the tanned skin.   
“Fuck, baby!” Alec growls, “So fucking perfect!”   
“A-Alexander!”   
“Come. Come again for me.”   
And he does. They both climax at the same time. Hands holding each other impossibly closer. Magnus burying his face in Alec’s neck, nipping at the deflect rune burned there.   
“I love you so much, Magnus.” Alec whispers, laying both down onto the pillows. They cuddled into each other.   
Magnus smiled at his comment, pecked Alec’s lips before replying, “I love you too, Alexander.”   
Sleep soon consumed them both.   
A peaceful sleep with one another in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment :3


End file.
